


Chocolate Cake and West Side Story

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, West Side Story, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: What the title says.





	Chocolate Cake and West Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted myself "Chocolate Cake" and "West Side Story", so there you go.

Elio and his mother are watching West Side Story on TV when Oliver gets home from his evening out. A half-eaten chocolate cake sits on the table in front of them and Elio is spread out across the sofa and his mother's lap, glazed eyes slowly moving away from dance-fighting Jets and Sharks to Oliver. There are chocolate smudges all over his lips and cheeks, Oliver notices somewhere in his brain.

Annella addresses him: "Oh, Oliver, you're home! Good. Take over from me, will you? I have an important phone call to make." She waves him over, and Oliver complies without thinking. 

Annella bends down to kiss Elio's curls, smoothes them down with one hand and gestures for Oliver to sit as she's getting up. 

Again, Oliver automatically does as told and sits down in her place. He receives Elio's head from Annella on his thigh, and even lets her take his hand and place it in Elio's hair.

Happy with the completed transition, she presses an absent-minded kiss on top of Oliver's head and leaves for the hallway. 

Oliver, a little befuddled, but also a little tipsy, needs a moment to catch up. 

Elio, nearing chocolate cake coma, stretches out langurously and nuzzles Oliver's thigh with his forehead. He then proceeds to wiggle his body further up on Oliver's lap until he's presumably comfortable and satisfied with his position.

"So, how was your evening?" Elio looks up at Oliver with questioning eyes. He then abruptly turns his body away from the TV and hugs Oliver's middle, breathing into his shirt.

Oliver's mind is momentarily blanking on any relevant matters concerning his night out. "Fun, you know. There was... dancing. Some good music," he rallies. "Hey, careful, you're getting chocolate cake all over my shirt you dirty little..." he doesn't finish the sentence, but finds that his fingers have moved to Elio's mouth. 

"Yes," Elio's whispers darkly. His eyes glitter with mischief.

Finding leverage by pushing his feet into the sofa, Elio surges up and grabs Oliver by the neck. 

"You should lick it off my face," he says, all eyes and lips, as far as Oliver can tell. 

On TV, a desperate Maria is singing "Someday" to a dying Tony in her arms. On the sofa Oliver is giving up any pretense of resistance. 

His lips and tongue are already searching out chocolate-y sweetness and warm skin to suck clean.


End file.
